Cry
by FuckyeahLilyPotter
Summary: Una perdida y un amor que puede curar todo.


En la infinita oscuridad que adornaba la habitación se oían sollozos, no se podía ver nada pero eso no significaba que nadie estaba allí. Si la habitación estuviera iluminada solo se podría ver a una bella joven acurrucada en posición fetal contra la esquina de su no-tan-bien decorada habitación. Y es que allí estaba ella, el pelirrojo cabello le caía a cascadas por la espalda, cubriéndole también la frente. La pequeña nariz seguramente estaría roja al igual que sus ojos, ya hinchados. Pero a ella no le importaba, ¿Cómo le iba a importar su maldita apariencia en un momento como este? La culpabilidad la invadía enormemente y su conciencia, que ya se había cansado de recriminarla, se limitaba a observarla de lejos con el ceño fruncido.

_If anyone asks _

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

A lo lejos se podían oír los gritos de sus padres y demás familia, pero ella no abriría. Es mas, se había asegurado que nadie pudiera entrar, al menos que encuentre una forma de acabar con el enorme hechizo con el cual cuidaba la entrada. Su varita estaba desparramada por el suelo, al igual que sus ropas. Un gran desorden reinaba en la habitación, debido a un reciente ataque de ira hacia si misma. Si hay algo que podían afirmar de ella era que, a pesar de ser la viva imagen de su madre, había heredado el insoportable carácter de su padre. O por lo menos, eso era lo que sus hermanos y tíos afirmaban.

_When people all stare _

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk._

Si hay algo en lo que ella de destaco gran parte de su vida fue en hacer oídos sordos a los insultos y caminar con orgullo a cada paso que daba, pero en ese momento nunca había estado tan alejada de ella misma. "_¿Orgullo?"_ Se pregunto a si misma con amargura. "_Que se valla al infierno mismo y descanse junto a Voldemort_" volvió a pensar con rudeza mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo fluidamente por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

— ¡Demonios! —mascullo ella, tomando con fuerza su pelo y tirando de el, causándose un intenso dolor de cabeza. Soltó un chillido ahogado por el dolor que le produjo arrancarse un mechón de pelo. —Aunque no es tan feo como el dolor emocional. —susurro suavemente y rompió en llanto nuevamente.

_Whenever I see you _

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue. _

"_¿Qué carajo le diría a ella cuando la vea?"_ se pregunto a si misma, no tenia idea si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de mirar a su prima a la cara. Sus ojos azules, la mayoría del tiempo mostrándose bondadosos, la veían con un dolor, enojo y decepción que nunca se olvidaría. No podía arriesgarse a que ella la mirara asi, por eso, nunca iba a abandonar la habitación. Iba a estar encerrada aquí hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y luego se escaparía a otro país, donde haría la prueba de aparición y nadie mas sabría sobre ella.

— Si —dijo firmemente, levantando la cabeza unos pocos centímetros para tomar aire, el cual era escaso ya que sus piernas le tapaban las vías respiratorias. — Eso hare, y nadie podrá seguirme.

_Pretend I'm okay with it all _

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

"_¿No pensaras si quiera en tus hermanos? ¿Y que hay de tu padre? Tu madre estaría devastada_" le dijo reprobatoriamente su conciencia, la cual se había acercado especialmente para seguir reprochándole sus acciones inconscientes. Ella no era tan buena actriz, no podía. No podía actuar como si todo fuese un accidente, como si ella no fuera la culpable de todo. ¡Era toda su maldita culpa, por Merlín! Su jodida culpa, solo de ella. "¿Acaso no pude prestarle mas atención a mis instintos?" se pregunto. Pero no, tenia que seguir caminando, aun cuando sabía lo que podría pasar. Es mas, su padre se lo había explicado. Le había explicado el sentimiento, pero ella estaba en otra cosa cuando el lo hacia. —Maldito déficit atencional —maldijo dándole un puñetazo al espejo que estaba en la encimera, cerca de su cama.

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes? _

El espejo se rompió en mil pedazos. Un dolor agudo la embriago, su mano estaba llena de ese liquido rojo que tanto le repugnaba. Se quito los trozos puntiagudos delicadamente de la mano, cerrando lo ojos con fuerza a cada puntada de dolor que se extendía en ella. "_Dolor corporal reemplazando el dolor que siente el alma" _murmuro suavemente mirándose la palma de la mano, de la cual seguía emanando sangre. Hubo una vez que esa idea le había hecho repugnar y odiar esa clase de pensamientos. Hasta había preguntado "¿A quien le gustaría lastimarse solo para dejar de llorar?", su tono de voz era de enfado. Pero ahora si lo comprendía, comprendía a esas personas que se herían a si mismas. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de sus sentimientos suicidas. ¿Acaso esto era un sueño del cual le costaba despertar? Era imposible que Merlín le haya hecho algo como esto, simplemente no entendía que había hecho para merecerlo.

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels to really cry?_

Su alma estaba vacía, no podía respirar, no quería respirar. Quería que todo esto parase de una vez, quería volver a ver su sonrisa. Quería volver a verlo, sonreírle y decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Quería que el le dijera _"No te preocupes, sirenita, sigues siendo mi mujer favorita"_. Aun recordaba cuando se lo había dicho, había sido unos días después de que anunciara su compromiso con su prima. Ella le pregunto si la dejaría de lado, y el contesto eso.

—Sirenita —susurro con una delicada sonrisa. Ese era el apodo que el le había dado, debido a la princesa del cuento muggle, Ariel. El decía que era muy parecida, tenia el cabello rojo como ella y, según el, la misma facilidad de meterse en problemas. —Como te necesito en estos momentos. —volvió a susurrar y ahogo un sollozo.

_Cry_

Las lagrimas, ya secas, volvieron a empapar sus mejillas. Llevo sus manos a la cara un a vez mas, y un nuevo sollozo apareció en su boca. Como lo extrañaba. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Todo por culpa de ella. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir sin sus apodos extraños, sin sus abrazos confortadores, sin sus consejos inigualables, sin sus chistes malos? ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir sin el? Ella estaba tan devastada como su familia, el era uno de ellos. ¿Y si su familia la odiaba? No podría soportar eso. "Están del otro lado de la puerta esperando a que salgas, idiota" susurro su subconsciente con una mueca burlona. Lo ignoro como siempre lo hacia. No tenia tiempo para ocuparse de la vocecita molesta que estaba en su cabeza, el dolor era lo único en lo que ella podía pensar.

_If anyone asks _

_I'll tell them we just grew apart _

— ¿Lily? —una voz surgió desde la ventana. Detrás de ella se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo y novio. Bueno, ex novio, si es que el también la odiaba.

— Vete, Malfoy. —contesto con voz ronca de tanto llorar. Pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos del primogénito de la familia Malfoy-Greengrass. _"¿Qué he hecho para merecer un chico como el?"_ se pregunto a si misma, sonriendo para sus adentros. Scorpius saco su varita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y murmuro un suave "Reducto", ya que la ventana también estaba cerrada con magia. — ¿Acaso no entiendes el idioma, Malfoy? ¡Vete! —grito bruscamente al ver que el rubio entraba sin ningún problema.

— En realidad, a veces no te entiendo, Potter. Asi que fingiré que esta es una de esas veces. —contesto el con una sonrisa torcida, acercándose hasta ella.

_Yet what do I care if they believe me or not _

_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart_

— ¿Qué buscas, Scorpius? —pregunto Lily con fastidio, en ese momento no quería ver a nadie y menos a el. Antes no le había importado el estado de sus ropas o el de su cara, pero con su novio en frente, estaba claro que si le importaba.

— Por lo menos ahora me dices Scorpius, Lils. —volvió a sonreír el rubio. Luego de darse cuenta del poco humor que compartía la pelirroja, opto por borrar la sonrisa. — Lils…

— No —lo freno ella. — No quiero discursos de lamentación, ni consuelos. Ambos sabemos que yo fui la idiota, ambos sabemos que yo tengo la culpa. —termino de decir en un sollozo. —Ambos sabemos que yo… yo…

— ¡Para ahí, Lily Luna Potter! —exclamo Scorpius, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Se estaba echando la culpa por el accidente? —Fue solo un descuido, un descuido que tuvo una gran consecuencia. —añadió con la vista en el suelo. —Pero un descuido, en fin.

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all _

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

— ¿Un descuido? —susurro ella, mirándolo a los ojos. — ¡¿Un descuido?! —volvió a chillar con mas potencia. Tomo un cepillo que estaba tirado junto a ella y se lo arrojo a la cabeza. Scorpius, ya acostumbrado a estas cosas gracias al Quidditch, lo esquivo fácilmente. — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que la muerte de Ted fue solo un descuido, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!? —volvió a chillar como loca.

— Wow, nombre completo, estoy en zona roja. —murmuro para si mismo, aunque Lily lo escucho y le tiro con un zapato. —Paz y amor, Lilu, Paz y amor. —dijo el, volviendo a esquivar el objeto, y levantando las manos en son de paz. Aunque lo único que logro fue una mirada fulminante de su novia.

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

—Estoy hablando en serio, amor, tienes que salir que aquí. Todos están preocupados, incluso yo, no pudimos ni hablarte ya que apenas despertaste de la enfermería saliste corriendo hacia acá.

—No te confundas, Scorp. —dijo ella levantando la vista y mirando directamente a los ojos de su novio. Scorpius sonrió al escuchar su apodo. Sus ojos marrones se fundieron en los grises del chico Malfoy. — Salí corriendo cuando me entere que Teddy había sido be-besado por el Dementor. — dijo soltando un nuevo sollozo.

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels to really cry?_

Scorpius se apresuro a abrazar a Lily, la cual mojo su camiseta con sus lagrimas saladas, pero a el no le importo nada. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la felicidad de la hermosa muchacha que se encontraba entre sus brazos. La estrecho con mas fuerza al ver la poca voluntad que tenia la joven para seguir con vida.

— A Teddy no le gustaría que estuvieras asi, el querria que te reunieras con tu familia, la cual esta sufriendo un monton por ti al no saber donde te encuentras. —susurro él, dando pequeños besos en su cabello. "Huele a lirio" pensó para si mismo, sonriendo. Siempre había amado el olor de su novia, desde el primer momento en que la conoció.

_Cry _

_I'm talking in circles_

—Sufririan mas teniéndome en frente, sabiendo que no pude hacer nada contra esos monstruos de capa negra. —sollozo ella contra su pecho.

—Ellos no te culpan, Lils, ni siquiera Victoire lo hace. Cree que fue un milagro que tu salieras con vida de esa situación, esta feliz. —dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—No me culpan porque soy su familia, pero se que muy dentro saben que no fui lo suficiente Gryffindor para salvar a Ted.

Su voz era ronca, las lagrimas seguían alli y lo único que permitia que se vieran entre si era la luz que emanaba de la varita de Scorpius. Él no sabia que decir, ¿Cómo hacia para explicarle algo a alguien tan terca como Lilian Potter? Era casi imposible, y de eso tenia mucha experiencia.

_I'm lying _

_They know it ._

_Why won't this just all go away?_

Scorpius opto por acudir al ultimo recurso que le quedaba.

— Tengo un trato para ti, pelirroja infame. —dijo remarcando el apodo que le había puesto antes de que se hicieran pareja, cuando aun se gritaban con odio en los pasillos, cuando aun Teddy vivía. Lily sonrio melancólicamente al oir el apodo.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"Eso es" sonrio Scorpius para sus adentros. Si había algo que conocía de Lily era su curiosidad y su necesidad de ganar en todo.

—Se que te quieres escapar. —Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida. — Te conozco, Lilu. —añadió él, en forma de explicación. —Por eso, el trato es: Bajas conmigo a ver como esta tu familia, si te sientes fuera de lugar o muy mal, solo necesitas hacerme una seña y volveremos aquí. Y yo te ayudare a escaparte. —comento el.

Lily pareció dudar pero finalmente asintió.

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

El joven Malfoy sonrio victoriosamente y le tendio la mano a Lily. Ella lo miro y dudo, pero había hecho un trato asi que tomo la mano de su acompañante, pensando que si la pasaba mal él la ayudaría a escapar. Lo que Lily no tenia en cuenta era que el rubio había cruzado los dedos y que no la iba a ayudar a alejarse de sus seres queridos. Ambos muchachos bajaron por las escaleras del Grimmauld Place numero 12, casa que su padre había heredado de su fallecido padrino, Sirius Black. La familia Potter se había mudado alli con Kreacher despues de la segunda guerra, aunque Harry se había ocupado de remodelarla.

Todas las cabezas voltearon a verlos, cuando escucharon pasos en las escaleras.

— Lily, cariño. —Ginny Weasley, ahora Potter, y la madre de la muchacha fue la primera en levantarse. Se acerco corriendo hacia su hija y la estrecho entre brazos.

La joven Potter fue pasando en brazos de cada uno de su familia. Su padre fue el segundo en abrazarla, y hasta se permitió soltar un sollozo. Sus hermanos fueron despues y sus primos a continuación. Terminando la ronda por sus tios. Lily no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver la cara de su prima Victoire, la cual no había vivido ni una semana de casada con Ted.

Lily le hizo una seña a Scorpius en busca de ayuda, este le sonrio y levanto dos dedos cruzados en signo de que no había trato que valga. "_Maldito Malfoy_" pensó la chica con bronca.

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels to really cry?_

Lily estaba pensando en muchas formas de hacer sufrir a aquel rubio que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida. Pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamiento homicidas hacia el primogénito de los Malfoy.

— ¿Lils? —la voz acongojada de Victoire la derrumbo por completo. Tuvo que pestañar muchas veces para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

— Vic —pudo decir ella con un murmullo ahogado.

Victoire trato de sonreir lo mas real que pudo y la abrazo fuertemente. —No te culpes a ti misma, hermosa, las cosan pasan por algunas cosas. Solo piensa que Ted se acaba de reunir con sus padres.

Aquel pensamiento le dio a la Potter de que pensar y, inevitablemente, sonrio.

— Quiero que seas la que de el discurso en su funeral. —dijo Victoire con una sonrisa verdadera, parecia que de verdad lo quería.

— ¿Pero tu no..?

— No —dijo ella negando con la cabeza. — Ted hubiera amado que fueras tu la que lo dijera y yo también.

Lily la abrazo y Victoire correspondió el abrazo. Ambas sabían lo que sentían. Victoire entendía a Lily, y Lily a ella.

—Nunca. —dijo ella, aun abranzadola. —repito nunca, pienses que yo me enojaría contigo por algo asi. ¿Lo prometes?

Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. La había perdonado, es mas, ni si quiera se había enojado con ella. Miro a Scorpius por encima del hombro de su prima y le sonrio agradecida. Este le regalo un sonrisa torcida y le guiño el ojo. _"No se que haría sin este hombre" _pensó sonriendo.

_Cry._


End file.
